Youtube It
by ididthatonce
Summary: Written for a prompt on the Kurt Blaine LJ community.  The Warblers get their hands on some recordings of New Directions performances that help Blaine see Kurt in a new light.


David ran into the Dalton Cafe where Blaine was elbow-deep in a Spanish essay. "Blaine! Blaine! You're never going to believe this!" He yelled. All the other boys in the mock-coffee shop glared at him.

"What is it, Dave? Kind of trying to get my estudiar on, here." Blaine groaned, not even looking up from his paper.

David plopped his laptop on top of the stack on papers on the wobbly round table, much to Blaine's disdain. "You're going to want to see this." He laughed.

"Dude, I mean, I really need to get this done. It's due tomorrow and-" Blaine stopped talking as soon as he heard the familiar voice coming out of the laptop's speakers. "Is that?"

"Yes."

"How did...?"

"It's on youtube. Some guy called "JewishCloud" loaded every New Directions performance up. Every performance. Even the ones they did during class. It's perfect. We can TOTALLY get a leg up on their weaknesses and the songs they might use for Regionals next year." David danced in his seat.

"I'm pretty sure this is against the rules." Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Since when do we care?" David shrugged. "Now hush, the best part is coming up."

They watched the screen, unable to move. When they had finished watching New Directions cover "Don't Stop Believing," they moved onto "Push It." The picture was less than clear, but they could make out a familiar face in the sea of blue shirts.

"Is that..." David trailed off.

"Yes. I am 99% sure that that is Kurt." Blaine made a face.

"And is he...?"

"Thrusting a condom with his crotch? Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm watching my boyfriend simulate sex onstage. Of course I'm okay."

"We should move into the practice room, shouldn't we?"

"Absolutely."

Within ten minutes, they had rounded up all the Warblers, except Kurt, who had taken a "mental health day" to study for exams, around David's laptop, and were laughing manically at the group's performance of "Toxic."

"That's the teacher!" Wes shouted, tears streaming down his face.

The next video they pulled up was a cheerleading performance from earlier that year. "This is going to suck." Someone yelled. The music started up, and Kurt and Mercedes made their way into the shot. The Warblers started snickering. Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned in closer to the screen. When Kurt began his solo, Blaine's stomach felt like it was going to drop to the floor. Everyone was silent.

"Isn't this a Madonna song?" Someone in the pileup asked.

"I didn't know old Kurticus could sing like that." Wes smiled.

"Me neither." Blaine mumbled.

They continued flipping through the songs. There was what everyone assumed to be a cocaine-fueled version of "Walking on Sunshine," an incredibly uncomfortable version of "With You I'm Born Again," and a strangely choral cover of "The Time Warp." After about half an hour, they found the goldmine- Kurt's old solos.

"I'm going to die." Blaine rolled his eyes, and everyone laughed.

"You'll be fine, loverboy." Wes smacked him on the back. "If you're lucky, maybe you'll get private repeats of these!"

Everyone ooh'ed at Wes' retort, just as the soft piano introduction to a familiar song came on. It took a second for Blaine to realize exactly what the song was. "Is that... is that the Beatles?" He asked.

"It's the version of 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' from 'Across the Universe.'" David offered.

"It's beautiful." Someone in the back of the room stated.

Blaine felt for a second as though he was actually in the room with Kurt singing. There was so much raw emotion in the song, and the tears streaming down Kurt's face... it was almost too much to handle. Blaine muttered something about having to make a phone call and stepped into the hallway. He scrolled to the K's in his phone, and the sweet voice on the other line picked up.

"What do you want, Blaine? You know I have that important test tomorrow." Kurt complained.

"So... um... we found some videos online." Blaine began.

"I already told you I don't watch that kind of stuff. Not into it." Kurt sighed.

"No, not that." Blaine laughed. "Someone from your old school put videos of the Glee club online. Performances."

"Well I hope they weren't too terrible."

"The ones you were in were fantastic."

"Which ones?"

"All of them."

"What do you mean 'all of them'? Like, practices and stuff?" Blaine could almost feel Kurt blushing through the phone.

"Do you remember doing 'I Want to Hold Your Hand?' I think it was from February or something."

"Oh, goodness, Blaine. That was... wow."

"What happened?"

"We need to talk about that in person, babe. Meet me at the coffee shop in fifteen?"

"You got it." They hung up, and Blaine felt no better than he had getting on the phone.

By the time Kurt joined him at the coffee shop (fashionably late as usual), Blaine had gone through every worst-case scenario in his mind that could have made Kurt sing with such passion, such emotion. He was rolling the straw paper into tiny balls when Kurt sat down.

"About that song?" Kurt began.

Blaine sighed.

"It was probably one of the hardest times in my life. Dad had just had a heart attack."

"I didn't know that he had a heart attack."

"Yeah, right before that. I was just... I was in a bad place, Blaine. Everyone was trying to give me a sense of reason, a sense of faith, and I just wanted to be left alone."

Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his own. "What happened? I mean, Burt seems okay now."

"Oh, he recovered, but slowly. It was just me taking care of him for a while. He was out of work, money was tight, school was for crap. All I really had was music."

"So you poured it all out into that song."

"You know me too well." Kurt smiled.

"I'm not going to lie, that performance reminded me of why I fell in love with you." Blaine grinned. Kurt made a face and hand motion that seemed to say, "oh, please." They sipped their coffee in silence, holding each others' hands.

"Oh, by the way," Blaine finally broke the silence, "We saw your video with Mercedes. The Madonna song?" Kurt blushed. "You were so sexy there! I'm beginning to think that those 'sexyface' lessons were just a ploy."

"They worked, didn't they?" Kurt laughed.


End file.
